deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DanganPersona/Dangan's Occasional DBs - Xander VS Ryoma
Notice: This series of battles is just a "when I feel like it"-type thing. While I will continue it, expect massive time gaps between battles. Thumbnails Xander VS Ryoma.png|DanganPersona Description The heirs of Hoshido and Nohr duke it out in a duel to the death! However, which one is the better big bro? Well, let's settle this once and for all! Interlude (cue Invader - Bryan Kei Mantia & Peter Joseph Scaturro) Wiz: Hoshido. Nohr. Two sides locked in conflict. Two sides for you to choose, and today we'll find out if your choice was, statistically, the best. Boomstick: How, you ask? By having their successors fight to the death! Xander, crown prince of Nohr. Wiz: And Ryoma, high prince of Hoshido. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Xander (cue Dim Moonlight - Fire Emblem Fates) Wiz: Born the eldest prince of Nohr to king Garon and the late queen Katerina, Xander spent his childhood a bit differently than you would expect of someone of his current caliber. Boomstick: Yeah, while this guy is a total badass now, like all badasses, he didn't necessarily start out that way. 'Background' *Crown Prince of Nohr *Retainers: Laslow and Peri *Eldest child of king Garon *Wielder of the blade Siegfried *Extremely patriotic *Can't swim for the life of him Wiz: Talentless, weak, and introverted, young Xander underwent a meticulous training regimen in order to earn the right to wield his legendary sword- Boomstick: -which we'll get to soon! But back to the little Xan-let, the kid was so shy that he had to force himself to talk to his own father. I mean, sure, I wouldn't want to talk to a guy like Garon either, but hey, that's some real gumption! Wiz: As time went on, Xander became a loyal Nohrian soldier, one of the strongest around with seemingly unrivaled skill with a blade. Xander's personal blade is one of sacred origin, the dark sword Siegfried. (cue You of the Dark - Fire Emblem Fates) 'Siegfried' *Crafted by the Rainbow Sage *Emits dark energy *Grants +10 Dodge and +4 Defense *Might: 11 *Hit: 80% *Crit: 5% *Avoid: 0% *Range: 1-2 Boomstick: Now, THAT'S what I'm talking about! This shadowy beaut was specially made by the Rainbow Sage, who originally created it and four other legendary weapons. Wonder if I could get me one of those. Just imagine a legendary turret gun I can mount on my dunbe buggy to shoot everything into oblivion! Wiz: ...Moving on... Siegfried has more than just an impressive origin. It is capable of emiting a powerful form of dark energy. I think it might be magic, but it's not really specified... Anyway, it also gives Xander a boost in defense and evasion, though he hardly needs the boost to his defense. 'Skills' *Chivalry **+2 damage dealt and -2 recieved if enemy is at max HP *Shelter **Makes an adjacent ally into a support unit *Elbow Room **+3 damage if not terrain effects *Defender **All stats +1 if in Guard Stance *Aegis **Halves damage from bows, tomes, and Dragonstones Boomstick: I'll say, especially with skills like Chivalry, which affects his offense and defense if his enemy is at maximum health, and Aegis, which halves damage from archers, magic users, and dragon people! Wiz: His Elbow Room skill increases his damage output if the battlefield isn't a hindrance, and his Shelter and Defender skills make use of the Guard Stance strategy... which relies on another unit, so they won't be much help in a Death Battle. Boomstick: Yeah, too bad about Defender, though, as when Xander is leading in a Guard Stance, it increases all his stats by one. Not much of a boost, but it's still something. Wiz: Even without his supportive skills, however, Xander is a fearsome force in combat. (cue A Dark Fall (Fire) - Fire Emblem Fates) 'Feats and Faults' *+ Gained power from the Rainbow Sage *+ Accidentally killed Elise in a single strike *+ Incredible defenses *+ Rode from a high cliff to a flat plain at high speed *+ Strongest of Nohr's royal children *- Killed Elise tho *- Sub-par magic resistance *- Specific beast weaknesses Wiz: He's been proven worthy to gain power from the Rainbow Sage himself, fast enough to ride his steed from a high peak to the flat earth in a matter of a second or two- Boomstick: -and strong enough to kill his sister in one swing of his sword. ...Wait, that... that probably isn't a good thing... Xander: ELISE! Boomstick: Yeah, definitely not good. In addition to the sibling-cide, Xander can't stand well against magic, and as a Paladin, he's weak to certain beast-killing weapons. Wiz: Not only that, but even as Garon became more and more obviously evil, Xander still held the naive belief that he would one day become the caring, yet strict father he was before. Regardless, as long as his cards are played right, Xander can outlast most foes who stand in his way. (Xander is shown facing away from the camera.) Xander: You're here. At last. (Xander begins to unsheathe Siegfried, the blade emitting a dark aura that causes parts of the very room to crumble from its power. He then drops the sheathe and points his sword forward.) Xander: Now, once and for all! Ryoma (cue Lingering Clouds - Fire Emblem Fates) Wiz: To the late Hoshidan rulers Sumeragi and Ikona were born four heirs. Among these four was the nearest successor to the throne, the high prince Ryoma. Boomstick: "High prince"? How much weed do you have to smoke to get that title? And what's with that armor? It makes him look like a lobster. Wiz: No and no, Boomstick. He doesn't smoke weed. It's in reference to his status as prince of Hoshido. Boomstick: Can't unthink it now, Wiz. Can't unthink it now. Wiz: Ugh. 'Background' *High prince of Hoshido *Retainers: Saizo and Kagero *Eldest child of the late king Sumeragi *Wielder of the sacred blade Raijinto *Practitioner of Bushido *Contrary to popular belief, not a lobster Wiz: In any case, Ryoma had incredible luck in the art of combat growing up, becoming shockingly adept at a younger age. Boomstick: That's because of talent, Wiz. Like my talent to be the funny one, and your talent of being the killjoy. Wiz: S-Stop getting us off-topic! Being a child prodigy is impressive and all, but it gets better. Thanks to his talent and lineage, he grew up to be worthy of wielding the sacred blade Raijinto. (cue Justice RIP (Storm) - Fire Emblem Fates) 'Raijinto' *Crafted by the Rainbow Sage *Emits electricity *Grants +4 Strength *Might: 11 *Hit: 80% *Crit: 5% *Avoid: 10% *Range: 1-2 Boomstick: Like its Nohrian counterpart, Raijinto is one of the Rainbow Sage's five legendary weapons. However, instead of hitting with dark... magic... energy... stuff, it shoots lightning at people! Much easier to understand. Not to mention that it boosts Ryoma's strength by 4. Wiz: In addition, Ryoma practices Bushido, a samurai moral system that literally translates to "way of the warrior". This "way" is typified by eight specific values: righteousness, courage, benevolence, respect, sincerity, honor, loyalty, and self-control. Boomstick: Well, yeah, but it's also a huge help on the battlefield, as it boosts his strength, lowers damage taken, and increases his chance of critical hits when he's stronger than a supporting unit. 'Skills' *Bushido **+10 crit chance, +2 damage dealt, and -2 recieved if a higher level than a support unit *Vantage **Always attacks first if below half health *Duelist's Blow **+30 evasion when initiating a battle *Astra **5 consecutive hits at half-damage *Swordfaire **+5 damage dealt if wielding a sword or katana Wiz: His Vantage skill guarantees a first hit if he's in a pinch, Swordfaire increases the damage he deals if wielding a blade, and Duelist's Blow makes him more evasive if he starts a battle. Boomstick: And then there's my favorite: Astra. This baby doles out 5 half-strength hits, which really can deal two and a half times more damage than intended. Oh, the horrifying things I could and would do with that. Wiz: Only in your dreams. (cue Alight (Storm) - Fire Emblem Fates) 'Feats and Faults' *+ Helped defeat his possessed father *+ Insanely fast and strong *+ Jumped across the heads of several Nohrian soldiers *+ Strongest of Hoshido's royal children *- Must remain calm to be at his best *- Not very defensive *- Killed himself for failing Hoshido Boomstick: Ryoma's super strong, fast, and athletic, as he showed by fucking PARKOURING ACROSS A BUNCH OF PEOPLE'S HEADS. That is fucking badass right there. Wiz: Not only that, but he also helped to defeat his own possessed, undead father and won. But, there's a catch. A couple, actually. While Ryoma is as powerful and speedy as he is, he's not as good on the defensive, if he were to get hit, that is. But his bigger flaw is that his performance is only as good when he is at his calmest. Should his emotions take command, he will lose his edge, like when he was fooled into thinking his sister Hinoka was killed in battle. Boomstick: And when it inevitably fell through on him, he straight up killed himself for failing Hoshido. A real samurai to the end, that guy. Wiz: Still, Ryoma is a powerhouse through and through, leaving no one left in his wake. Of course, it's no problem for- Bomstick: The Snoop Lobster of Hoshido! Wiz: BOOMSTICK! (Ryoma is shown meditating, his eyes closed.) Ryoma: You... have done well so far. (He then begins to unsheathe Raijinto, sparks dancing across the blade. Upon being unsheathed, a pulse is emitted, causing the nearby torches to shine more brightly.) Ryoma: But that was just practice. (Ryoma gets into a battle stance, swinging his sword and surrounding himself in flames.) Ryoma: No more games! To the death! DEATH BATTLE! (cue Invader - Bryan Kei Mantia & Peter Joseph Scaturro) Wiz: All right, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLE! LET'S GO! The Fight Some random ass plain (cue Thorn in You (Roar) - Fire Emblem Fates) The sound of metal clashing could be heard all around. Another quarrel had broken out between the forces of Hoshido and Nohr. Among the soldiers, a single warrior stood out. He ran at the enemy, cutting down all in his way. One could liken his power as one of a raging demon. This was Hoshido's heir, Ryoma. On the other hand, the last thing many Hoshidan soldiers saw that day was a knight clad in black, cutting them down with an ominous blade from atop his mighty steed. Yet among them, only few recognized him. It was none other than the next in line for Nohr's throne, Prince Xander. Ryoma: Stop right there, Nohrian dog! I refuse to stand by as you slaughter my allies and try to steal away with my (brother/sister)! Xander: Tch, YOUR (brother/sister)? Corrin has lived in Nohr with us all (his/her) life! Indeed, I am not Corrin's blood brother, but surely, I am seen as more of a brother than you! As the two exchanged words, a single figure stood on the sidelines, wishing things hadn't come to this. It was Corrin, the very prince(ss) that the two claimed was their sibling and a reason that today, they would fight harder than before. Corrin: Ryoma, Xander, please... no... Ryoma: Such lies! Corrin belongs with us! And even if I must kill you and drag (him/her) back by force, then I will! Xander: Very well, but know that you will only die trying. FIGHT! The two charged at each other, Ryoma landing a couple of decent hits on Xander before leaping backwards and dodging a strike of his own. Upon seeing that his attack hadn't landed, Xander tried again, both he and his horse leaping back in order for the rider to launch a bolt of dark energy at the samurai, only for it, too, to miss its mark. Xander: Damn it! Ryoma saw an opening and prepared to strike again, leaping above the frustrated dark prince. Seeing his foe above him, however, Xander held his sword up not to attack, but to defend, as the two legendary swords clashed and sparks flew from the impact. Ryoma: Hmm, impressive. I will concede that you are a worthy opponent. Xander: I must say the same of you. If you weren't so annoyingly agile, I would have cut you down by now. But I won't surrender so soon! Ryoma: Neither shall I. This time, Xander managed the first hit, actually landing a hit on Ryoma, who felt the force behind the blow. Ryoma wasn't going to give in just from a wound, and attacked twice again, the first time missing, but the second hitting just as hard as before. Corrin couldn't bear to watch (his/her) brothers keep fighting like this. Fighting because of (him/her). It took every ounce of strength just to stay out of it. Xander: I can't give up now. I must end this fight soon and bring Corrin back to (his/her) true family! Ryoma: Don't bother. At this rate, my sacred sword, Raijinto, will have the last word. Xander: I wouldn't bet on it. Xander circled around Ryoma, slashing at him once again, resulting in a direct hit. Ryoma, however, landed a similar hit not long after. The two were panting, and even bleeding a bit. But they had too strong a drive to fight. Their (brother/sister) couldn't take it anymore. Xander: You fought bravely, "high prince", but it is your fate to be no more than a stain on my bla-'' (stop music) Just as Xander was about to land another hit, Corrin had jumped out in between them, taking the hit. ''Ryoma: CORRIN! Xander: Gods, no... Corrin! Xander wanted to rush to his adoptive (brother's/sister's) side, but Ryoma was soon in the way. Ryoma: DON'T GO NEAR (HIM/HER!) Xander: Move aside! That is my dear sibling behind you, and I won't let you get in my way! Corrin wanted the strength to say something, anything, but couldn't find it. All (he/she) could do was silently and painfully wish things were different. (cue Goliath Z - Nights of Azure) Ryoma: If you want to get to (him/her) so badly, you must go through ME! Xander: Then you leave me no choice! Rage filled Ryoma's thoughts and vision as he blindly rushed at Xander, with more missed marks than before, and any hits that landed were weaker than they were. Xander found it easier to defend against these attacks, but he too was on the verge of letting his emotions consume him. As exhaustion neared for both heirs, they clashed more and more, Ryoma's fury-induced speed becoming a bit much for Xander, as he was about to unleash one last trick. Astra. Ryoma got into a stance, readied himself, and... Ryoma: You have breathed your last! One. Two. Three. Four. Xander felt each hit, but he still couldn't give up now. Not when his foe wasn't at his best. Fi- Xander interrupted the final blow, striking Siegfried against Raijinto and causing the latter's wielder to stagger back and onto one knee. Xander: You're right where I want you! One final hit. That's all the crown prince needed. Just one hit. And he got it. (stop music) Xander plunged his sword into the samurai, whose eyes were now wide open, as if he saw death itself in front of him. He might as well have. With his dying breath, he uttered one final phrase. Ryoma: My country... my... siblings... I've... failed...... Xander looked to the sky as rain began to fall. He was in pain. His breaths were heavy. His heart ached. He stepped down from his steed to gather Corrin's remains as his other siblings drew nearer. Elise: Xander, there you are! *gasp* And you're bleeding pretty badly! Leo: What in the world have you gotten into to be in such a state? Camilla: Are you okay, Xander? Is Corrin okay? ...Where... is Corrin, might I add? Xander let out a sigh before turning to his sisters and brother. Xander: I am afraid that there will be some bad news for Father. Seeing Corrin in Xander's arms instantly brought Elise and Camilla to tears, while Leo felt himself getting ill. Xander couldn't tell them who killed (him/her). He couldn't do that to his remaining siblings. All he could do on that matter was live with his shame. Things were to be much quieter at Castle Krakenberg... KO! Results (cue Guest of Shade - Fire Emblem Fates) Boomstick: Feels! Get your fresh feels here! Wiz: ...With that aside, this battle was surprisingly close. Both Xander and Ryoma were able to compensate for what the other lacked. Ryoma was likely stronger, but Xander had better defenses. Ryoma held a speed advantage, while Xander held a mobility advantage. Boomstick: Not only that, but Ryoma couldn't take advantage of the magic or beast-based weaknesses Xander has, so he was left with limited options beyond blitzing Xander. Wiz: And keep in mind that when emotional, Ryoma experiences a drop in performance, which is something Xander lacks due to him having to work for his strength rather than being born with sheer talent. Boomstick: But the biggest thing that's brought into question is whether the Rainbow Sage's power makes Xander stronger than Ryoma. Throughout a good portion of Birthright, Xander is repeatedly described as being too strong for Corrin's army to handle, but this was likely because it was after Xander visited the Sage. Ryoma, on the other hand, doesn't have the same luxury, or at least not one to the same extent. Wiz: Regardless, with his better defenses, his power boosts from the Sage, and his better planning, Xander managed to have all the resources he needed to outlast Ryoma, even with how close the match ended up being. Boomstick: Looks like Xander won... by an heir. Wiz: The winner is Xander. Category:Blog posts Category:DanganPersona